Issi
The Weeny Issi is a two-door soft-top convertible in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of this car is German in nature and is significantly inspired by the styling of the 2000-to present Mini Cooper, or a 2001-2007 Mini Hatch. Its headlamps, however, resemble those of a Porsche 911 (996). The front fascia resembles that of the Fiat 500, albeit with a different grille design. The tailights are adopted from the Mini Clubman, but also strongly resemble those of a Smart Fortwo, a car known for its tiny size. The front hood may or may not have a stripe. The front fog lamps are also daytime running lamps. Like many other vehicles in the game, the Issi does not have reversing lights. The Weeny Issi is one of the smallest civilian cars, with a narrow body, compact wheelbase, short length, and low height, making it very agile and able to fit through tiny spaces. Current Design Gallery Top Up= |-| Top Down= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Issi is powered by an inline-4 engine model, boosted by a supercharger (made apparent by the sound of a supercharged whine), similarly to the 2005 Mini Cooper S on which this quirky supermini is based. Though the engine isn't exactly the mightiest of powerhouses (the car is defeated by any form of upwards gradient), the lightweight results in a rather nippy, chuckable little car that will corner superbly (if occasionally, oversteering around low-speed corners) and delivers a European hot hatch grade performance. Such handling characteristics that come with a short-wheelbased FF hatchback are complimented by rather potent brakes, and when performance driving this can make even an exotic coupé feel like a bus in comparison. Its downside, however, are spin-outs due to the Issi's somewhat sensitive steering, especially at high speeds, as well as its weak resistance against high-speed collisions, often resulting its wheels to bend and greatly affecting its handling. The handling and its top speed is the most superior in its class beating the Panto and Blista, although this is not always entirely the case. The acceleration is dominated by its competitor, the Panto. Unfortunately, the Issi suffers from poor durability and crash deformation, and 2-4 head-on collisions may render the engine useless or one of the axles bent. In addition, body panels (such as fenders, quarter panels, and bumpers) tend to detach quite easily during collisions and rollovers. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Issi-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = 72.434425% |rsc_acceleration = 57.5% |rsc_braking = 20% |rsc_traction = 62.121212% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery IssiUp-GTAV-front.png|An Issi with its roof up. (Rear quarter view) WeenyIssiTracey-Front-GTAV.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. (Rear quarter view). Issi-GTAV-RSC.png|The Issi on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Tracey De Santa owns a yellow Issi that is parked in front of her house in Rockford Hills when she is at home. The player can customise Tracey's car, and it will retain these modifications when it respawns. *Hipsters are seen driving these cars in Trevor's rampage five, similarly as a signature gang/faction car. *Beverly Felton owns a red one in the mission Paparazzo - Reality Check. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $18,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Parked in front of Michael's house in Rockford Hills when Tracey is at home. *Sometimes parked or found in traffic near Del Perro Beach. *Can be found on the parking lot of the 3 Alta Street Tower and the Banner Hotel & Spa in Pillbox Hill. *Driven by hipsters in Mirror Park. *Rarely found near the inn next to Sandy Shores Airfield. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $18,000. *Commonly spawns in Mirror Park and Pillbox Hill. Trivia General *The car's name is named after the original Mini's designer, Sir Alec Issigonis. *Both Weeny and Issi are similar words meaning small ("teeny weeny" and "itsy bitsy") ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Issi is one of two four-wheeled vehicles (the other being the Panto) which can fit through the front door of Michael's mansion. *Red Issis sits atop several 'Prepare for Take Off' billboards that pose as unique stunt jump ramps located on around Sightings Bar & Restaurant at Los Santos International Airport (LSX). However, these cars cannot be entered or damaged. *If the player steals Tracey's Issi as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will text the player ordering them to return it. This will also happen if the player drives a stolen Issi into Michael's driveway. *The default radio station of the Issi is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *When the engine is started up, the fog lamp on the front bumper will light up as an unseen Daytime Running Light (DRL). *The fact that the description for the Issi on Southern San Andreas Super Autos states that the car only plays pop hits is because the Mini Cooper is mainly purchased by a younger audience, who would likely listen to Pop hits. This is further supported as the default station is Non Stop Pop FM. *The Issi was originally the smallest car in GTA V and GTA Online, until being surpassed by the Benefactor Panto. Due to this, the Issi can fit through doors and enter some of the game's interiors. *As with all of the De Santa family cars (Michael's Tailgater, Amanda's Sentinel, and Tracey's Issi), any modifications made at Los Santos Customs such as engine upgrades or resprays will be saved even if the vehicle is destroyed, and if abandoned/destroyed, the car will always respawn at Michael's house with no damage sustained. *The interior appears to have been taken from a Benefactor as one can easily notice the diamond shaped imprint on the steering wheel (only PS3/Xbox 360). *This is one of three backup personal vehicles in GTA V that spawn on the street. The other two are the Sentinel and the Bagger. *Unlike the Panto, the Issi can traverse through shallow waters, such as the Los Santos Storm Drain. *Just like the Prairie, the Issi's 4 cylinder engine is laid longitudinally despite being front wheel drive, where this combination would be impossible without the use of a limited slip differential). *Given the in-game model name is named "Issi2", it is possible another Issi was in development and then cut before the game's release. See Also *Myni - GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 equivalent. *Brit - GTA Advance equivalent. *Manana - GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} ru:Issi de:Issi (V) es:Issi fr:Issi pl:Issi pt:Issi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles